


Not your man, not my woman

by 1000lux



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: F/M, coda to Prayer for Mad Sweeney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000lux/pseuds/1000lux
Summary: Sweeney contemplates his actions regarding Laura.Set after A Prayer for Mad Sweeney.





	Not your man, not my woman

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own neither rights to the TV show nor to the book!
> 
> I'm not even watching that show regularly, but I'm so incredibly captured by the Sweeney/Laura dynamic. So, I just had to write a short piece about them.

That fucking woman. The fucking dead wife. And then she has the face of her. Looking at him with that face. 

She pisses him off to no end, even if she hadn't that face. Makes him want to hit his head against a wall 24/7, since he can't hit her, obviously.

And he wants to let her die. He has his coin back, finally. But of course he can't.

He killed her once, without even knowing it was her and he can't do it again.

And of course she doesn't thank him, of course.

She punches him and heaves around far too large items. And it's honestly insane how turned on by her he is, open chest and everything.

She hasn't changed one bit, that bitch. Still a stealing, cheating, unapologetic bitch to the core. Nothing like she was then and still so very much the same.

She was the only one who believed in him back then, when everyone else started to forget about him. And he'd helped her through the years and fucked her over at other times, but still he's never let her out of his sight. And they've only met for such a short time, a conversation through a wall, two condemned waiting for the noose and still he's been with her all her life, she's been with him, holding onto him, not letting him out of her clutches, demanding, cajoling, manipulating. Knowing exactly what she was doing, what she could expect. Holding onto him hard enough to drag him over into a world that doesn't want him, where he's just another immigrant that no one's asked for and that no one's got use for.

And it's not even her, he knows it's not her, or maybe it is. But, seriously, fuck reincarnation, even if it somehow is her, it at the same time isn't. Because she doesn't know him, doesn't know them. Doesn't care about the old tales. She's an American through and through.

And even though, he likes her. Likes her an astounding, ridiculous lot. And no matter what he tells himself, he enjoyed that damned journey on a shitted-on back seat of a fucked-up cab far more than he was supposed to. He's supposed to die on this journey, that's the fucking goal, the only goal. Resurrecting that bitch... that was a stupid necessity that came up along the way and should be made short work of. And still, he's obviously proven that's it not just means to an end. He's going to resurrect that bitch because he still remembers her distorted limbs on the asphalt, her last dying breaths. And he still remembers how he felt when he watched her die, how he felt when he saw who it actually was that he had just killed.

And, yeah, there she is already again, yelling something at him, ordering him around. Of course it'll be too much to ask to give a bloke a few moments of contemplation of matters of the heart and soul. Fucked if he knows what she wants now. Probably something he's done. He ignores her. Waits until she comes stomping over to him (and a woman of that small build really shouldn't be able to stomp like that). He purposely sits turned away from her, deliberately busying himself with something else. And as he hears her approaching a smile steals over his face.


End file.
